


Duel

by LadyBurntwood



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Female Hunter, Self-Indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBurntwood/pseuds/LadyBurntwood
Summary: Another Hunter finds their way into Lady Maria's clocktower...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of self-indulgence I decided to write for myself and a friend to get me back into writing~  
> Hope you enjoy, but criticism is welcomed and encouraged if you don't <3
> 
> Thanks!

The flash of sparks in the darkened hall from the scrape of metal on metal blinded the Hunter, painfully jarring her arm as she hastily blocked the blow that would have otherwise left her without a head. Dashing backwards in order to try to regain some tact in the melee, she narrowly avoided slipping on the shiny tiles of the Clock tower Atrium that were quickly becoming slick with the Hunter’s own blood. 

The deep wound in her side was seeping blood into her already-ruined overcoat, and the nick in her eyebrow was serving to obscure her sight even further with the stinging scarlet substance that slowly flowed from it. The Hunter was dishearteningly aware of how badly she was losing this fight as she took in her opponent, her elegant overcoat and cravat still pristine, her fine sword stained red as a testament to its part in the Hunter’s wounds. Her face had formed into a look of intrigued appraisal, intermingled with a playful smirk as the Hunter tried to regain her breath. 

Spurred suddenly onward, the Hunter lowered her head and rapidly closed the space between them with a grunt of exertion, bringing her cleaver around in a wide arc aiming to slice the smirking noblewoman from shoulder to hip. A somewhat brash manoeuvre, the Hunter would have to admit, as her opponent easily side-stepped her swing, kicking painfully at the Hunter’s shin as she did so. 

Knocked off balance and left reeling, the Hunter had no time to react before the noblewoman had closed the space once more and mercilessly thrust her sword into the Hunter’s abdomen until the blade’s hilt pressed against skin. The loud clatter of the Hunter’s weapon dropping to the floor gave way to a soft silence. Sliding a hand onto her shoulder blade, the noblewoman supported the Hunter as her knees began to give way, the Hunter slumping forward to rest her chin on her opponent’s shoulder. Blood dribbled from the Hunter’s slack jaw onto the noblewoman’s fine coat as she attempted to draw air through breached lungs. The noblewoman ghosted her lips over the shell of the Hunter’s ear, twisting her blade through the woman’s entrails as she did so.  
“Rest now, good hunter… Let this vile curiosity plague you no longer…” she cooed, as she allowed her hand to travel up the Hunter’s back to rest on her head. She ran her fingers through the Hunter’s thick black hair that was matted with sweat and blood. The noblewoman spoke softly accented English, the Hunter noted, although her dialect was difficult to place through the impeding mental fog of severe blood-loss and agony.

With a burst of vicious motion dripping with murderous intent, the noblewoman brutally ripped her sword from the Hunter. A mercy, the Hunter would’ve had to admit given the mental faculty to do so, given as to how she had begun to drown on her own blood. Both combatants are coated in the resultant spray, and the Noblewoman allows the Hunter’s lifeless corpse to slip from her embrace. Turning on heel as the Hunter dropped heavily to the hard tile floor, the noblewoman strode away from the mess of meat and ripped cloth with a self-satisfied smirk. A white cloth was exhumed from a pocket of her coat, and she set to work wiping down her tarnished blade. After being carefully cleaned, her sword was returned to its sheath at her hip as she strode back to the wooden chair at the rear of the atrium to resume her vigil.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

## YOU DIED

With an anguished groan of dismay and frustration, Hannah slumped bodily back onto the sofa, dropping her controller onto the coffee table in the centre of the room.

“That fucking stabby combo bullshit gets me every time, Maria, I swear…” she griped as she glared at the taller woman sat beside her, a pout forming on her lips.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t charge face-first into it at every single opportunity, idiot”, Maria retorted with an amused lilt on her words, taking the opportunity to prod the poor loser sharply in the stomach. “Hell, while you’re at it, try any strategy that isn’t “Get as close as possible and hammer the attack button”. Maybe that’ll work better for you.”

“Not likely”, called a disinterested voice reclining in an armchair across the small living room, not bothering to raise her eyes from her book.

“Oh, bite me, Amelia!” replied Hannah, bristling as Amelia rolled her eyes and clicked her teeth together in response. “I bet you couldn’t do any better!”

Amelia wafted a hand dismissively towards the screen, her face scrunched up in distaste. “I don’t play fighting games, they don’t interest me”.

Maria recognised the hesitation on Hannah’s face with mild amusement. As expected, it swiftly turned into an opportunistic and mischievous grin. Seemingly, she’d found some inexperienced prey.

“Let me guess, just like Guitar Hero doesn’t interest you after that time you missed every note in our duel?”

Amelia ripped her indignant eyes from her book, the goading seeming to have the desired effect. “I told you, I’m rhythmically challenged, you assho- Oh, fuck it, you know what? Maria, hand me the stupid controller.”

Hannah thrust both fists in the air, giving a victorious shout and snatching her controller back up. Maria waited for Amelia to finish carefully setting her book aside and rolling up the sleeves of her baggy hoodie before precisely tossing the controller into her open hands.

Hannah swivelled in her seat, looking demandingly to Maria. “You’d better be supportive of me after you impaled me four times in row, got it?!”

Maria gave a short hum of affirmation, before easily lifting Hannah into her lap and wrapping her hands around her waist, resting her chin on Hannah’s shoulder as she shifted in her embrace, making herself comfortable. “Got it.”

Amelia began flicking through characters in the selection screen, carefully contemplating their stats as Hannah impatiently toyed with her controller.

“Just pick one, god, we don’t have all ni-“

“Shut up. Found one.” Amelia interrupted, as she reviewed the combo list of her selected character.

“What?! You can’t pick the Vicar, she’s a boss character! She takes up a quarter of the screen!”

Amelia shrugged dismissively as she confirmed her selection. “Sounds like a _You_ problem, honestly.”

Maria sighed as Hannah began her complaints in earnest. Maria could hear the plastic of Hannah's controller creaking as she readied herself during the character intros. Game nights with her housemate and girlfriend regularly ended in tribalism and endless passive aggression. Given the sight of Hannah’s Hunter being forcefully slammed repeatedly into the stone chapel floor by the hulking wolf-like Vicar, tonight was going to be no different.

Affectionately nuzzling her nose into the back of Hannah’s dark hair earned her a painful elbow to the gut and the outraged accusation of being a distraction, but she smiled nonetheless. Maria loved game nights.


End file.
